


If you Need an Old Man

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: The magic reveal I didn't know I needed until I actually wrote it down.





	If you Need an Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Also, episode codas are my favourite things and I'm utterly grateful to the mods for this fest!

_“No, she does not… but I do. I am your daughter after all.”_

The words still haunted Arthur, even though it had been hours since he had heard them. His body still jerked involuntarily at the memory.

How could it be true? And yet it was. Uther’s head had bowed down at those words, and that was all the confirmation Arthur needed to know the truth behind Morgana’s words.

Arthur didn’t know what hurt more – Uther’s betrayal or Morgana’s. He could not wrap his head around it. He had no memory of how he had arrived at the caves, or even how long he had been sitting here, head in his hand. He had distantly registered the dull ache in his side when Gaius and Merlin had manhandled him into the bandages and then his armour a while ago.

_“I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot.”_

_“Morgana Pendragon.”_

She was Uther’s own daughter. How could she do this to him?

Gaius looked at Arthur again, who had not moved since Merlin had set him down on the stairs. He had barely touched the bowl of food Merlin placed by his side. His heart ached for the young prince, and it was seeing Arthur’s tortured expression and Merlin’s equally helpless one that made him come to his decision. He sent Merlin and Gwaine out to find more water and requested Elyan to guard the entrance to the cave, before making his way to the prince.

“Sire.”

Arthur glanced up after a beat, blearily registering Gaius struggling to sit on the rocks next to him. He grudgingly made space, not even slightly in the mood to talk. They sat in silence for a while before Gaius cleared his throat, interrupting the death spiral that Arthur’s thoughts were taking him down.

“You have questions.”

Arthur looked up again, studying Gaius’s face this time.

“Did you know?” he asked, half afraid to know the answer.

Gaius paused and weighed his words before answering truthfully.

“Your father confided in me some weeks back. I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

“I deserved to know.” Gaius would have preferred if Arthur yelled at him. The despair in his voice was far more alarming.

“I agree,” Gaius said. “However, my loyalty lies first with Uther. I am sorry Arthur.”

There was silence again for a few minutes.

“All is lost then, Gaius,” Arthur said softly, giving voice to his fears for the first time. “An undead army headed by sorcerers, none of whom have the slightest interest vested in the good of Camelot or its people. My father is in the dungeons, most of our knights are dead, the others captured.” He put his head back in his hands. “We have no chance.”

Gaius looked behind him again to make sure they were truly alone. He bent his head down and spoke the next words so low that Arthur almost missed them.

“I can give you a chance.”

Arthur looked up at that, expression cautious.

“What are you-?”

“Arthur, what I am about to suggest would be considered treason, but I believe the only way to save Camelot now is with the aid of magic.”

Arthur’s expression changed at the mention of magic, but Gaius continued before he could speak.

“The undead army can be stopped only if the Cup of Life is emptied of all the soldier’s blood. I can do this.”

Arthur immediately shook his head. “It is too dangerous, I cannot-“

“Only a person with magic can perform this task, Sire,” Gaius almost pleaded. “It has to be me, there is no one else.”

Arthur stared at him in horror, trying to stomach yet another betrayal.

“You... you have magic? All this time?”

“Your father knows about me. I had sworn an oath to Uther after the great Purge, to never use it again. But yes, I do have magic.”

Arthur found it difficult to accept this answer, but he also found it difficult to focus on. The only one who could prove if Gaius was telling the truth was his father, and he might soon be dead if Arthur did not do something. He looked at Gaius again, more closely than he ever had.

“Father will not approve the use of magic.”

“I am willing to accept the consequences,” Gaius said, misunderstanding.

Arthur looked at him for a long moment, his face going through many emotions before setting on a decision.

“There will be no consequences. I will not let him know,” he promised, before frowning at Gaius. “Even so, this is a suicide mission. You are but one man. I will come with you.”

“I’d rather you don’t, Sire,” Gaius said patiently. “It is true that I cannot get past the undead army alone. I will need your help to distract them.”

Arthur nodded, considering this. “I can arrange that,” he said, already forming strategies to get past the guards.

“The Cup was in the throne room when we left,” Gaius noted. “If I take the path by the North Gate and enter through the kitchens, I may better be able to blend in with the servants.”

“Then I will take the others and head to the dungeons. It will draw Morgause away. Maybe I can get father out, and the knights. Kill two birds with one stone.”

They talked strategies for a while, and before long they heard the others beginning to enter the cave again. Gaius suddenly remembered something and caught Arthur’s arm urgently.

“You cannot tell them what I am doing. Merlin cannot know. He will follow me, the foolish boy.”

Arthur nodded his understanding. “I will make sure of it.”

“Good, then we are agreed.” Gaius made to stand up, just as voices started to drift in from the other side of the cave.

“Gaius.”

Gaius looked back to find Arthur standing up with him. He clasped Gaius’s shoulder for a moment before letting go.

“Thank you,” he said. “Be careful.”

“I will. And you, Sire.”

He nodded once before walking away to greet the others, thinking about his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I genuinely thought this was fully canon-compliant until my beta gently reminded me of s04e04: The Secret Sharer that I had blissfully forgotten the existence of (upon which we shared a wonderful few minutes complaining about bloody Agravaine, which made me feel better about messing up the canon-compliance, and that also turned out to be a good reason to rewatch the show). All remaining errors are my own. A couple of dialogues and the title are from the actual episode.


End file.
